


I Hate That I Like You

by LivesToLead



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Daniel has a lot of guilt, Daniels kind of into pain, Drug Use, Dry Humping, Fooling Around, Hormones, Kevin's dad is kind of an ass, Kevins kind of an over excited puppy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not a lot though, Sneaking Around, Teenage AU, just for a second, religious Daniel, they really like each other, they're both afraid to leave, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: Just one of the many encounters that Daniel and Kevin have had





	I Hate That I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after I asked directium on tumblr how this ship would fit in their teenage au and then I got inspired, I thought I was going to write some fluff and hormonal teens  
> But boy was I wrong  
> Enjoy

“I won't be able to make it to bible study today.” Daniel announces at his lunch table. “But if my parents ask, I was there.” He makes sure to look everyone in the eye with a cold stare to get his point across, not that it mattered, they were all scared of him anyways. 

“Where are you going to be?” Steven asks, almost afraid to speak.

“A good Christian minds their business.” Daniel says with a bit of a bite in his tone, they continue with eating without anymore interruptions. 

Daniel waits for the day to end patiently, though on occasion he finds himself biting his nails in anticipation. When the final bell rings he wastes no time,he  gets into his car and drives off looking straight ahead, his beaded Rosemary hangs from his rear view mirror,swinging back and forth as he drives, he looks to his passenger seat, his bible sitting there, taunting him.  _ ‘You're going to burn.’  _ It mocks.  _ ‘Hell awaits you.’  _ Daniel glares, sweat beginning to build up between the steering wheel and his hands, at the next stop light he pushes it to the ground so it's out of sight. The drive doesn't last much longer, he makes it to a neighbor filled with small houses, so unlike the ones he’s used to, turning off the engine after parking in the driveway. He sits in his car for a little longer, he squeezes the wheel tightly with both hands, and takes deep breaths, Daniel stares at the garage in front of him then down at the passenger sides floor, his bible stares back at him, picking it up he straightens out the pages.

He hated this, everything about it, that he was was sneaking around, the fact that he lying, doing unspeakable things, but most of all, that he liked it, he really liked it. He liked Kevin, and being with him, and around him, he liked the way Kevin smelled, the way he laughed, how he talked, his voice in general, and his eye’s, despite them being green, they were so dark, also his stubble, it was something he found a little disgusting at first, but now it was something he found addictive and found himself running his hand over it over and over again. Daniel hated that he liked the situation and Kevin so much, but no matter how much he tried to convince himself to turn around and leave and to just stop, he always found himself in front of the small house among other small houses, with a dirty porch and a broken doorbell, knocking with a big smile on his face.

“Comin’!” The woman’s voice yells from the other side, he can hear the sound of running around can be heard before the door opens. 

“Hello Mrs. Wilkins, how are you today?” Daniel’s big smile is met with a tired one, the woman had five kids, Kevin was the oldest at seventeen and the youngest was four.

“Oh, Daniel.” She almost seems surprised, she smiles through it. “I’m good,” The sound of children screaming goes off in the background, she shuts her eyes, “how about you?”

“I’m just swell.” Daniel brings his bible to his chest to hold tighter. “I just came for Kevin’s bible teaching.”  _ ‘Lying is a sin Daniel.’  _ The bible mocks him, he keeps the smile on his face as he feels sweat begin to build. 

“Yes, yes, come in.” Mrs. Wilkins pulls him in by his shirt. “You know where to find him.” She says simply before running off to find out where the screaming was coming from. 

Daniel watches until her form disappears before making his way towards the stairs, he walks up not too slowly because he doesn’t want to still be on the stairs if Kevin’s mom got back, and not too fast because he didn’t want Kevin to hear and think he was being over eager, so he walked up the stairs at a normal pace. Daniel over analyzed it, thought it over too much, he knew that, but he had to think everything out to a T, the timing, the lies, how he could somehow control the situation. Although the situation was already so out of control. 

Kevin was the school drug dealer and Daniel was what some would describe as the Religous nut, Daniel hated Kevin almost as much as he hated David Greenwood,  _ almost _ . Everyday Daniel would go to the boys bathroom during lunch to berate him or tell him there was a better way, or something else he can’t remember preaching about. And almost everyday he tried, Kevin would smirk, blow smoke in his face and argue back,  _ ‘If god didn’t want me smoking pot, then why would he make it so easy for me to get?’  _ Daniel would go red in the face and start yelling, Kevin would take it with ease, on occasion he’d gain his own scowl, but would never fight back, he’d just take it.

Then one day, he was sick of standing there and taking it, one day while Daniel was ranting, Kevin put out his cigarette on the floor and made his way towards him. Daniel was a little frightened to say the least, Kevin had an inch or two on him and was certainly a little bulkier, he didn’t want to back down and continued on talking, but subconsciously he took steps back until he hit a wall and there was nowhere left to run. Daniel glared up at him and Kevin glared back at him, before he dipped down and kissed him, Daniel pushed him away immediately and covered his mouth with his hand looking at Kevin, who has a dark look on his face.  _ ‘How dare you.’  _ Daniel removes his hand from his mouth, Kevin looks at him.  _ ‘How Dare You.’  _ He’s angry and moves towards Kevin, he doesn’t say anything as he grabs him by the sides of his jacket pulling him in close and kisses him, there’s no hesitation when Kevin kisses him back. It lasted the rest 0f lunch and halfway into his next class, Daniel told the teacher he was helping in the library and hadn’t heard the bell. The feeling of shock of what had happened lasted throughout the rest of the day and until the next day when he went to the boys restroom to explain that what they had done was never going to happen again and they should never speak of it again, that is until Kevin kissed him again and he got lost all over again. From that day on Daniel went to the boys bathroom everyday for a whole new reason, and for a long time he still hated Kevin and he would tell him every time before he left to go to class. He hated him for doing this to him, giving him these forbidden desires and urges, urges he had never had before, that were a sin. 

Then Kevin dropped out of school and so came the end of their lunch rendezvous, Kevin hadn’t even warned him or contacted him, it just happened, and then Daniel felt empty. He should’ve felt relieved that at least his reason for distraction was gone and that time to let the guilt in and let god punish him for his sin, but then he felt something else instead, he missed Kevin, he actually missed him. Daniel found out where he lived he had and drove straight there went straight up to the door and knocked and realized he had nothing prepared, what was he supposed to say if Kevin’s parents opened the door, or worse Kevin himself. Lucky for him it was Kevin’s mom, he said Kevin was part of his bible study group and wanted to keep him updated, his mom was very shocked, but led him to Kevin’s room, Daniel scolded himself when he caught himself trying to fix his hair, he was there for an explanation, not to give in. That was until they actually got into his room, Kevin seemed shocked and agreed to whatever his mom said and waited until she was gone before breathing. Daniel began to ask why, but Kevin cut him off immediately by surging forward and kissing him, asking Daniel if he missed him, he said no, but they both knew it was bullshit, they both did somethings that were new for them that day. That’s how Daniel found himself in front of Kevins bedroom door once a week after school on a friday. 

Daniel knocks lightly before turning the doorknob to go in, he’s met with the familiar smell of weed and Kevin, he enters the room bible still clutched in his hand tightly as Kevin turns around and smiles when he realizes it’s Daniel.

“Miss me already sunshine.” A joint hangs loosely from his lips as he talks, Daniel throws his bible to the side and locks the door with a smirk walking forward grabbing the joint from his lips.

“Not at all.” Daniel takes a quick drag before exhaling and looking down at the joint. “I came for one of these, but it looks like you’ve already started without me.” Daniel looks up at him, takes another hit and blows it in his face, Kevin blinks away the smoke and smirks back at him and pulls him in by the waist.

“It’s so hot when you do that.” Kevin leans his forehead against Daniel and begins to rub his hand up and down his sides. 

“Oh yeah?” Daniel puts one arm around Kevin’s neck and does the action over making Kevin laugh a little before taking the joint back again and taking a hit before setting it to the side on a ash tray he had sitting out. 

They look at each other for a second before leaning in, their lips meet, Kevin holds on tighter and Daniel brings his hand up to tangle into Kevin’s hair tugging on it lightly. It’s heated and eager as the mood turns from light to heavy, neither one of them are deterred by the sound of screaming in the background, by now they’re used to it, the anxiety of someone walking in long gone. They pull apart briefly to grab air before finding each other’s lips again, this time more fervent, moving together in sync, Daniel takes Kevin’s bottom lip between and bites down, not too hard, but hard enough to get the point across, Kevin opens his mouth allowing Daniels tongue to enter. Kevin begins to tug at Daniels shirt, untucking it from his pants as Daniel holds on tight to Kevin’s shirt and hair. Daniel begins to crumple the back of Kevins shirt taking in more and more of it until Kevin’s back is completely bare and he pulls it over his head, only interrupting them for a short moment before they're back together again, Daniel grips at Kevin’s bare shoulders as Kevin starts to unbutton Daniels polo shirt. Kevin moves them backward until Daniel feels the bed behind him, he falls back bringing Kevin down on top of him, Kevin puts his hands on either side of Daniel’s head holding himself up. He takes one hand and pushes up Daniels shirt hurriedly, eager to have it away, not liking the barrier, Daniel takes it off and not a second after it’s over his head Kevin is kissing under his jaw, Daniel gasps taking hold of Kevins hair, his other hand going down his back, clawing. Kevin moves down kissing and biting at Daniel, he get down to his collarbone and bites especially hard making Daniel moan above him, Kevin smirks and sucks at the bite licking it gently before making his way back up to a now moaning Daniel, he kisses his cheek before grinding his hips into Daniels, they both groan. 

Kevin’s hand immediately goes down to undo his pants, Daniel follows, releasing his hold on Kevin and begins to undo his own, both of them pushing down their jeans and underwear until their naked. If their hearts weren’t racing before, well now it felt like light speed, that was the best part, that no matter how many times they did this, even if it was just them, they still got that light speed feeling. Kevin rolls his hips down again, Daniel bites his lip and brings one leg over, Kevin holds it against his waist, to bring him closer and brings his hips up to meet his, over and over and over again, Daniel brings his hands down to hold onto Kevin’s ass so there could be no space between them. They got to the point where their sweating, panting, and moaning and groaning into each others mouths, kissing every time they thought a loud noise was going to escape. The feeling of euphoria was building between the two as they move together faster Daniel’s pants turning to groans and his groans turning to moans, each time getting a little louder, he claws at Kevin’s back leaving red welts in their wake, not that Kevin minded much, he liked it when Daniel got worked up to the point scratches. Kevin holds onto Daniel’s thigh tightly pushing their erections closer to get to the end, he wasn’t very loud, he’d groan and pant, but nothing like Daniel who’d just let it all out at once. Kevin covers Daniels mouth with his hand when he begins to let out an especially loud moan, Kevin goes faster and harder as he feels the vibrations of Daniels pleasure from his hand, motivating him. 

“You close.” Kevin pants out, Daniel just writhes beneath him, bringing his hands up to grasp at Kevin’s biceps, with a slight nod. “Good, me too.” Kevin groans quietly.

They rut together for another for another minute before they’re both pushed over the edge, Kevin bites down onto Daniels shoulder to keep from being too loud, his hand still over Kevin’s mouth, even though he thinks that it might not be muffling him enough. With all the mixed sensations of Kevin biting his shoulder and coming Daniel lets out a loud moan, louder than before, and holds onto Kevin’s arm so hard he thinks it might bruise. All that can be heard in the room is the sound of their panting as Kevin removes his hand from Daniel’s mouth as soon as he’s sure he’s not going to make anymore noise, he takes a deep breath before moving to the side so he’s laying next to Daniel, both of their chests still heaving a bit. Daniel rolls onto his side so he’s facing Kevin, Kevin does the same and they just look at each other, their sweaty and have red faces, but that doesn’t stop Daniel from smiling and bringing his hand up to comb through Kevin’s hair.

“You’re pretty.” Daniel whispers, Kevin smiles back at him before putting his arm around his waist, bringing him closer.

“Yeah, you too.” He says simply and kisses the top of his head. “I wish we could go out.” Kevin says, his voice going a bit desolate.

“Me too.” Daniel cuddles into Kevin. “But the church, my parents, and your dad.” Kevin almost freezes at the mention of his father, his face turns into a scowl. 

“My dad,” Kevin rolls his eyes, “I hate him, I hate this whole thing.”

“I hate it too, it’s just not a good time.” Daniel sighs out.

“Well, when will it be a good time?” Kevin asks his eyebrows furrowing, Daniel purses his lips. 

“We’ve already talked about this, I don’t want to fight right now.” Daniel rolls away so he’s back on his back, Kevin sits up on one elbow. 

“You keep saying when we’re older,” Kevin continues on anyway, “but when’s older, I know you want your parents to be happy, but how far are you willing to let that go?” Daniel doesn’t look at him, he just looks up at the ceiling. “Until you’re out of college and back at home where mommy and daddy have you get married to some christian girl.” It’s not even a question, it’s the truth.

“Kevin.” Daniel warns as he sits up to face him, they narrow their eyes at each other.

“Don’t act like it isn’t true.” Kevin points a finger at him. “If you don’t get out of their soon you’re going to get stuck.” Daniel pushes his finger away.

“Oh yeah, well what about you?” He stands up. “You’re not in school, you have a job, enough money to leave, but you stay here, why?” Daniel picks up his underwear and puts it on. “Because you’re scared,” Kevin stands up, “just like me, because you’re scared of how you’re dad will react, so don’t act like I’m the only one at fault here, because it’s you too.” Kevin doesn’t say anything and begins to get dressed, Daniel does the same. 

Neither one of them talks the air is heavy for a whole new reason now as they stand on opposite sides of the room, Daniel looks at the ground and picks up his bible that he had carelessly tossed to the side and begins to straighten out the wrinkled pages his back turned to Kevin.

“Let’s run away together.” Daniel nearly drops the book, he turns around quickly. 

“What?” His eyes are wide, Kevin moves towards him and holds him by the shoulders.

“Let’s leave, just you and me, we don’t have to worry about our parents or what you’re church’ll think. ” Kevin holds him closer a glint of excitement in his eye. “We can be together, and you can join a new church.” Daniel blinks, his head suddenly dizzy. 

“What about high school?” Daniel asks dumbly, not sure how to react. 

“You can get your GED.” Kevin answers quickly, Daniel puts his arm out to distance them needing air. “What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Just wait,” Daniel takes a breath, “you know what you’re asking me right? To leave everything I’ve ever know to run away with you?” He looks at Kevin who puts his hands into his jean pockets. 

“Well when you say it like that it sounds dumb.” Kevin mumbles looking off to the side, Daniel looks at him. 

He’s never known someone that has cared this much for him before, even his parents, they groomed him to be the perfect son and then set him aside like a trophy, they only acknowledged him when they wanted to show off or wanted to shine him up a bit. But Kevin wanted to run away with him, he wanted them to be together, he didn’t care about him being a trophy, he just wanted him, Daniel, the human being.  It was a lot to process but it was a good thing, because he was wanted and no one ever wanted Daniel.

“It’s not dumb, I-” Daniel puts his hand on Kevin’s shoulder, “I just need sometime to think.” He kisses his cheek looking into Kevin’s dark green eyes. “I’ll be back, I promise.” He brings his hand up to the side of his face, Kevin holds his hand in place, his kisses him.

It’s not heated and it’s not eager, it’s just them putting their feelings into a single motion, short and sweet, they smile at each other when they pull away, Daniel walks towards the door.

“I’ll see you later.” Daniel waves, Kevin waves back and then he leaves out the door.

Daniel heads down the stairs with a slight smile on his face, that is until he runs into Mr. Wilkins. Mr. Wilkins is five inches taller than Daniel, he has a permanent scowl on his face and the worst part is that he has Kevin’s eyes, the only difference is that Mr. Wilkins eyes are dead at the same time have a raging inferno hiding behind them, ready to strike at any moment. He hated everyone and everything, and Daniel was pretty sure Mr. Wilken’s had some inkling of what was going on between the two boys, because whenever he saw Daniel he always sniffed him out and glared at him like he was the worst thing on earth, Daniel always tried to leave before he got home, but sometimes he liked to surprise him, Daniel just smiled through it. 

“Good evening Mr. Wilken’s.” Daniel greets walking past him to the last steps of the stairs, he continues to glare. “I’ll just be going now.” He sweats as he rushes out of the house avoiding anymore eye contact. 

The thoughts of running away with Kevin ran through Daniel’s mind all through his car ride, while he was doing his homework, and at dinner, he wanted to, the urge to get away with Kevin and not just be able to be himself, it was so alluring, but he couldn’t just leave.

“Daniel sit up straight.” His mother, Bethany, cuts into his thoughts, he immediately straightens out his back looking at his mother, she has a satisfied smile on her face, he smiles and goes back to staring at his plate of food. “Don’t play with your food Daniel.” Bethany speaks up again, he stops the spiral motions of his fork and sets it to the side.

“Yes mother.” Daniel speaks keeping the annoyance out of his tone. 

“You seem a little distracted Daniel.” His father, Jeremy, looks at him, Daniel looks nothing like him, he has black hair and brown eyes’s a square jaw and broad shoulders. They didn’t have anything in common, they didn’t have any of the same habits and his father always seemed especially distant from him, probably because he knew the same thing Daniel knew.

“Oh,” Daniel shifts in his seat a little, “it was just a challenging day today.” 

“Hm,” both of his parents hum.

“As long as that doesn’t affect your school work.” Bethany smiles, putting some salad into her mouth. 

“Is it a girl?” Jeremy asks, Daniel looks at him with wide eyes. “So it is.” His father practically rejoices,  _ ‘Actually the exact opposite.’ _ Daniel thinks. “Is it Charity?” His mother squeals in delight. 

“Oh I just adore her,” her blonde curls bounce a little as she talks, “and her father’s the priest of our church you know.” She touches Daniel’s hand lightly.

“Yes I know.” Daniel simply smiles.

“I did hear from a little birdie that she was single and you were on her list of contestants.”  Bethany and Jeremy smile brightly as they continue on to talk about Charity and how great the two would be together.

Daniel tones them out, Kevin was right, he was going to get stuck here until he was married off to charity and forced into a life he didn’t want all because he was too afraid to disappoint his parents, he still is, but that doesn’t stop him from calling Kevin later that night. 

“Kevin?” Daniel asks into his cellphone.

“Yeah?” Kevin replies back, it’s silent, Daniel not sure how to start off. “Daniel are you ok?” Kevin asks when Daniel doesn’t say anything.

“Yes.” Is all he says.

“Good, then what’s up.” He can hear Kevin moving around.

“I’ll go with you,” it goes still on the other end, “but not right now, I want to finish high school, so after graduation I’ll go with you.” Silence, it was Daniel’s turn to be worried. “Kevin?” 

“That’s- That s great.” Kevin begins to laugh on the other line, his voice filled with excitement. “This awesome.” Daniel smiles at his reaction.

“Yeah it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
